The Arthritis Program at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center has responsibilities to a heavily populated urban and rural region. To accomplish its mission, the following programs are proposed: 1. Education and Training Program - (a) Improved specialty training for rheumatology trainees by a system of combined specialty clinics. (b)* Establishment of an evening Arthritis Clinic to provide a different spectrum of patients for training purposes and to provide a clinic in which busy physicians can obtain training in rheumatic diseases. (c) Instruction of laboratory personnel in the diagnostic tests used in the diagnosis and treatment of rheumatic diseases. (d)* The establishment of education classes for children with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis and their parents. 2. Research Program - (a) A developmental study of the possible effects of mediators upon skeletal muscle membranes using in vivo and in vitro techniques, the work to be performed by a young investigator. 3. Community Program - (a) The establishment of education classes for children with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis and their parents. (b) The establishment of an evening clinic for arthritis outpatients. (c) The training of an arthritis nurse specialist for adults with rheumatic diseases. (d) The improved utilization of the Southwestern Ohio Arthritis Foundation Chapter Volunteer Home Management Consultant Program. (e) The incorporation of the Self-help Devices Volunteer Program into the Arthritis Center. (f) The initiation of an education program for the elderly arthritic through the University and Community Gerontology Council. * Note: Overlap with Community Programs (a) and (b).